theavengersfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ceri Stark
Real name: Ceri Frigga Lokidaughter Stark Current Alias: Blu Relatives: Odin (foster grandfather) Frigga (foster grandmother) Thor (foster Uncle) Laufey (paternal grandfather, deceased) Farbauti (paternal grandmother, unknown) Tony Stark (foster father) Virginia Potts (foster mother) Hela Lokidaughter (half sister) Slepnir (half brother) Fenris Wolf (half Brother) Midgard Sepernt (half brother) Krístín Siggunnr Rogers (niece) Bruce Banner (boyfriend) Affiliation Asgardians, currently in Avengers, advises Young Avengers Base Of Operations Stark Tower; New York City, United States Alignment Neutral Identity Secret Identity Citizenship Asgardian, Midgardians Marital Status Taken Occupation Superhero, Astrophysicist Characteristics4 Gender Female Height 5'7"; 6'4 (as Blu) Weight 140 lbs ; 525 lbs (as Blu) Eyes Hazel with flecks of green Hair Black Unusual Features When turned her skin shades blue and eyes turn green. Origin Origin Deity; Frost Giantess, adopted by Tony Stark Universe Earth-616 Place of Birth Midgard Created by Jia Saleena First appearance Prologue February 2014 History Child hood Ceri Stark was just a wish for a woman. Her mother, unnamed was desperate for a child and Loki had a connection to her. After giving her what she requested he left and never showed his face again. This made the woman rage, since she was carrying his child. She went insane claiming he was the devil and he planted his spawn inside her. ."The woman went silent as she remembered. She remembered praying every night for a baby girl. She remembered a tall, handsome stranger. "She remembered the loneliness when he left. She remembered the stone cold anger because of his seed that was planted inside of her. That demon was just like him. A monster." -- Ceri's mother Nothing was known of Ceri's birth until she was five years old in 1999. By that time her mother was driven insane and even more so with the drugs that was consumed; and as a child Ceri could only describe it as: " a white substance on the coffee table." The mother was abusive and violent as shown as she yelled and almost killed her daughter with a pair of scissors. This was the time Loki had chosen to reveal himself. In a rage he ranted to the woman for trying to harm his daughter; admitting he'd watch them on earth and knew what she had done. In this time of anger he had killed her, not aware his daughter stood and watched until she called for him. Ceri was intelligent and she ignored the fact her mother was killed, she even said she deserved what happened when she was older. By this time her father had told her he couldn't keep her on Asgard or his father (foster father, but unknown at the time) wouldn't allow a half human. Loki was careful when he found someone to raise his daughter. He met Tony Stark purely by chance, but he tricked him into believing that adopting a child would give him good publicity and Tony agreed. Loki described 21 year old Stark as "young, rich, and a little gullible." The only reason he chose Tony was the fact he owned a weapons company, which made him the safest choice. Ceri met Virgina Potts first and Virginia was surprised of the girl's intelligence when she found out Ceri could count in Roman numerals. The years she lived in Malibu with Tony, she was the reason why JARVIS stayed in the house and moved along with them to Stark Tower and was the sole created of the Iron Man suit that Tony said "he wouldn't have thought of it without her." In a special chapter. Ceri still spoke with her father Loki until she was eight years old. Not knowing she was Have Jotun, Loki believed she was cursed and someone found out about her. This caused him to leave to insure her safety and in order to find a cure. This was the last time Loki was ever spoken of until the Avengers Chapter. Category:Avengers